mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarleyQ357/MySims: Morcubus' Return
Morcubus’ Return <> HARLEY woke up to the sound of sirens. Harley was a young girl. Only months away from going to college. She was blonde. Usually wore her hair in low pig tails, with tips dyed red and black. Usually she wore and short leather purple jacket, with one sleeve with a club on it. She wore a light blue tank top with tight light-black jeans, with mix-matched black and red boots. Suddenly her phone rang. She rubbed her eyes and hopped out of bed. Harley: Hello? Lyndsay (From Phone): HARLEY! I can’t believe it! Harley: W-what is it?! Lyndsay (From Phone): There was a MAJOR breakout at Main Street’s Prison! Harley: What?! Harley walked to her mirror to tidy up her hair. Lyndsay (From Phone): That’s not all! After that whole scheme with MorcuCorp, Morcubus was locked up, right, Immean after he got back from the Nightmare Realm. Harley: Yeah, so? Lyndsay (From Phone): He escaped from jail! Harley pursed her lips. Harley (Applying makeup): Really? Lyndsay (From Phone): WHAT is your PROBLEM!? You act like it’s no big deal? Harley: Why is it? Lyndsay (From Phone): He’s gonna’ go and wreak havoc! Harley: Honestly, what could he have against us? Lyndsay (From Phone): I don’t know, you got him thrown in parson, foiled all of his ‘evil’ plans. Harley: Oh yeah. Harley walked out her bedroom to the living room. She turned on the TV. News Reporter (From TV): I am here live at the Main Street Prison, where a break-out has just occurred. Now to you Brandi. Next to the Reporter stood BRANDI, one of Morbcubus’ infamous goons. According to her, she’s changed her evil ways. Brandi: Thank you! Recent reports have shown the Morcubus, an evil maniac, has escaped from the Intensive Treatment Ward. He is loose and might be armed. I suggest you bolt your doors! Harley turns off the TV. Harley: I have to go Lyndsay. Lyndsay (From Phone): What’s wrong? Harley: Nothing. Bye. Lyndsay (From Phone): Bye- Harley hangs up the phone. The doorbell rings. Harley walks to the door and opens it, to reveal JENNY, one of Harley’s best friends. Jenny writes tons of Starcruiser X stories and hopes that they are published. Harley: What’s up Jenny? Jenny (Enthusiastic): I finally finished the WHOLE part 2 of Starcruiser X! It’s 372 pages! Harley: Awesome! Jenny takes out a humongous stack of papers from her bag. Jenny: Read some! Please! Harley reluctantly takes the pile. Harley: Why not? Harley flips past the front page reading “STARCRUISER X: PART 2- THE DEMISE” Harley: What a title! Jenny (Crazed): I KNOW RIGHT!? Harley (Reading Page 1): ‘Harvey walked to the ship…’ Harley skimmed through it. Harley (Lying): Awesome! Jenny: Thanks! It’s taken three years! Harley begins to go outside. Jenny: Where are you going? Harley: I’m going to meet Lyndsay. Jenny: No! READ STARCRUISER!! Harley: Uh, maybe Lyndsay will read it! Jenny: I guess! >~<~>~<~>~<~>~< Harley and Jenny made it to Lyndsay’s house. LYNDSAY ran outside. She’s an over excitable adventurer, with good ideas. Lyndsay: Harley, Jenny, why are you here? I heard your car! Harley: I thought we should talk about Morcubus. Jenny: Morcubus? Harley turned to Jenny. Harley: Main Street Prison had a riot and Morcubus escaped. Jenny: …who cares? Harley sighed. Harley: He’s angry, he wants revenge. I know it. Lyndsay stepped forward. Lyndsay: He’s going to plot something. Something big and bad. BUT WHAT!? Jenny: Maybe to steal my total of 812 pages of STARCRUISER X! Harley: Jenny, no one would want to do that…. Jenny. … The three walked into the house. >~<~>~<~>~<~>~< The Prison Riot caused much damage, with many escaped goons, especially the evil Morcubus. In a nearby old abandoned warehouse, a man hid, planning. This man was MORCUBUS, an evil maniacal man. Morcubus emerged from a dark hallway, still in his prison clothes. Morcubus: Now, now that I’m free. Phase One goes into action. Brandi comes up to him Brandi: So shall we commence with the greeting, or the assault? From behind Brandi, comes ESMA, a brat who believes she is Queen. Esma: ASSAULT! ASSASULT! Injure all those peasants! Morcubus: I agree. That idiot Mayor Skip is holding a meeting this afternoon. We’ll launch them. I should thank you. My re-appearance will be big. Morcubus laughed. What is Morcubus’ infernal plans? Who will stop them? Category:Blog posts